Watching
by WynterRae
Summary: I was always watching him, from a distance, up close, even at night as I lay in my bed.
1. Chapter 1

I was always watching him, from a distance, up close, even at night as I lay in bed. I had myself convinced that he was up to no good, but everyone around me knew better. We danced around each other like Artic Terns did when mating. When Hermione mentioned this it sent me running from the room, my face aflame. It took me three years; three years of watching him, three years of fighting him, of close encounters in dark hallways, of staring at him name on the Marauder's map. Three years before I admitted it to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." I whispered, my face in my hands.

Ron snorted, earning him an elbow in his ribs from Hermione.

"We know." Her smile was gentle but sympathetic.

"How? I didn't even know."

"Mate, we see it in your eyes when he walks by you. We've seen the hurt look you get when he insults you."

I was taken back, even Ron had seen it? "Be careful, you're starting to sound like Hermione."

He chuckled and got up, "A little 'Mione is good for you."

The compliment earned him a kiss from Hermione before she looked at me.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" I asked puzzled.

"Well obviously you can't just walk up to him and ask him out for a butterbeer. He'll hex first and ask questions later." Ron chuckled.

"I hadn't-"

Hermione sighed, "Of course not, Merlin's pants Harry!"

"Have you ever seen Merlin? He wears a gown, not pants." I replied cheekily.

"It's a tunic and don't get smart with me." She glared.

Ron kissed her cheek and smiled at me.

"I'm off to hit the sack. Tell me the plan in the morning, yeah?"

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

I woke up with a smile on my face and a skip in my step. Hermione and I had stayed up late thinking of a plan only to come up with- nothing. In the end we had decided on something simple. I reached the owlery and smiled as Hedwig flew over and landed on me. She stuck her leg out expectantly and nipped my ear.

"Sorry girl, but you're too reconizable."

She flew off in a huff and I walked over to a plain brown school owl. He hopped onto mearm with ease and nipped atmy fingers as I tied the package to his leg.

"Deliver this to Draco Malfoy during lunch." I said giving him a treat.

I smiled as he got in line with the rest and headed off to my class.

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

Lunch came around alot soonter than normal, but I was excited for a different reason this time. I sat at my seat, not touching my food, waiting for the mail to come. I had to hide my grin when the owls came swooping in and one landed on Draco's shoulder. He frowned, but took the package, watching as the owl flew away. I looked down when he looked around the Great Hall, searching for the sender I suppose. I watched as he opened the letter first and smiled at the note I had wrote. A grin broke out on my face when I saw him open the package.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND REVIEW!**

**This is a story I have had in my notebook for the past year and thought I should publish. Tell mewhat you think. I have an idea in my head of where to go with this but I want to know if you like it first.**

**Wynter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's a little something for you all to enjoy. :)**

**Draco's POV**

To say I was shocked when an owl landed on my shoulder at lunch was a bit of an understatement. I usually didn't receive gifts or packages anymore, my parents had long since given up on me and left me to my own for the past year. I watched the owl take off, surprised that it did not stay for a treat. Looking around I tried to see if anyone was watching me but to mysurprise no one was. My eyes briefly lingered on Potter before going back to the package in front of me. Gently I lifted the card off and opened it, careful not to tear anything.

_**A pearl is formed over after many years of being inside of an oyster at the bottom of a lake or the ocean. It starts out as a small grain of sand and slowly builds into a beautiful piece of nature. So this is my gift to you, letting you know that I will wait for you. I will wait until you are ready.**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

I smiled at the note and went to go open my package. After carefully removing the paper I looked inside and gasped. Inside was a beautiful pearl nestled on a bed of velvet. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever recieved.

"Drakey! What's that?" Pansy's annoying voice screeched at me.

"Merlin! Is that a pearl? It's so beautiful, who sent it to you?"

She grabbed the notebefore I could stop her and squealed. "You have a secret admirer? That's awesome, do you have any idea of who it is?"

I grabbed the note from her and grimanced, "No, obviously. Now if you kindly get off of me I would like to eat my lunch in peace."

I kept my mask on even though inside I was jumping around. I knew who I wanted it to be, although it was most likely not him, but I had no idea of who it could be. Silently I picked up my gift and the note and walked out of the great hall intent on putting it in a safe place before classes started again.

On the way to the dorm I noticed Potter and his gaggle of geese up ahead and sighed. My good mood wasn't going to last long I guess.

"Oi, what's that Malfoy? A gift from your boyfriend?" I grimanced and turned to the Weasel in question.

"I'll have you know someone actually likes me. Unlike some."

To my surprise Potter smiled and Weasley shrugged. "Was just curious."

My brows furrowed in confusion as they walked away without an insult. It was indeed a weird day.

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

The next note came after classes were long over. I was sitting in my room, which was thankfully just mine thanks to my father, when an owl came swooping in. It dropped a note in my lap before perching itself on my nightstand.

_**You don't know it yet**_

_**But I love your smile.**_

_**I thought we should get to know each other a bit better. Or at least you should know me better. The owl will wait for a letter if you wish to write me.**_

_**Your Secret**_** Admirer**

I smiled and grabbed a piece of parchment.

.^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**What do you think? Reveiw please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, the next chapter is going to be mostly letters between Harry and Draco.**

_Draco's letters will be in italics._

**Harry's letters will be in bold.**

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

_Secret Admirer,_

_Is there a name that I can call you by? Other than that I just really want to know your true identity, although I assume that I can't. So tell me about yourself. What house are you in? What year? _

_Draco_

**_Draco,_**

**_You can call me Adias. I desperately want to tell you who I am but if I do I fear that you might not like it. I will not tell you my house but I willsay that I'm a seventh year. My favorite subject is Herbology (don't tell anyone). So tell me Draco, what are you like? I know the facade, andI know the story, but I want to know who Draco is."_**

**_Adias_**

_Adias,_

_I like it. Why Herbology? My favorite subject is Potions. Yes,everyone knows the story, what they don't know is that the story actually ended before I came to Hogwarts. I used to adore my parents. My mother... she was amazing. She used to make the most delicious meals. Of course that was before my father deemed cooking a 'slave's job' and had her stop. She never was quiet the same. She grew bitter and hated my father for trapping her in the house with nothing to do but read or sleep. After a while she stopped speaking to me, saying I looked to much like my father. She died last summer, overdosed on dreamless sleep potions. As for my father, well he never did approve of me. No matter what I do he says that it's not good enough. He disowned me when mother passed, saying that having a fairy for a son wasn't worth it anymore. What about you? What's your story?_

_Draco_

**Draco,**

**When I was small I had to do all the chores, cooking, cleaning, and yard work. Gardening used to be my favorite part of the day. The smell of the plants and dirt relaxes me more than anything. I'm sorry about your mother and father. I didn't know. As for my story... I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle. They are muggles and hate anything to do with magic so obviously they hated me. I was basically just a free form of labor to them. All in all it wasn't that bad. I mean I got smack a couple of times but nothing big. My cousin was pretty horrid to me at first but recently we have actually grown close. Overall my story is pretty decent. I recently moved out and now because of a few...'incidents' in the dorm I have a room of my own. Right now I'm sitting on my window sill and watching the clouds move by and thinking of you. What do you do in your spare time?**

**Adias**

_Adias_

_That sounds rough even if it wasn't all that bad. I too have my own room, most of the time I'm curled up in my bed. So I have to ask, why me?_

_Draco_

**Draco**

**I've been watching you for years, foolishly thinking that you were up to no good. Yet one day I saw you crying in the bathroom and it clicked, I didn't hate you, because at that moment I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around you and let you know everything was okay. I don't know why my heart chose you, I just know that it did.**

**Adias**

Draco fell asleep that night with a smile on his face and the letter clutched to his chest.

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

**REVIEW! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't know where this story isgoing exactly but hey, here's the next chapter.**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Draco's POV

I was rereading Adias's note and walking down the hall after class the next day when I ran into someone. Adias's note flew from myhands and I was pinned beneath the other person. Looking up I was met with the stunnig green eyes that were Potter's.

"As much fun as this is,would you please get off of me?" I asked, trying not to roll my eyes

Potter flushed a bright pink and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Unless you like me on the floor." I teasingly ran myhand up his arm, enjoying how his blush deepened.

He scrambled to get up and quickly dusted himself off. Sitting up I reached for Adias's note by his foot only to have him grab it up.

"What's this?" He said his brows crunching up.

I stood up and tried to grab it from him only to have him hold it above his head. He was afew inches taller than me and had an advantage.

"Not that it's any of your business but its a note."

I saw a smile pass across Potter's face, "Of course. Well, see you around." He handed me back the note and almost skipped away. Confused I looked at Adias's note again.

**Draco,**

**My friends know about you, about what I am doing. I was nervous at first, thinking that my male best friend would fly into a rage, but surprisingly he helped me come up with a way to get to know you. I was just going to go up to you and ask you out of a butter beer but he suggested that I start slow and get to know the Draco behind the mask. So here I am, asking for you to be patient and let me get to know you. Go to the third classroom on the seventh floor, there's a surprise for you.**

**Adias**

I smiled and looked at the door. Opening it I peered inside and tried to hide my disappointment. The classroom was empty aside from a small box in the center. I realized as I approached the box that I wanted to meet him more than anything.

I opened the box and was met by the recording of Adias's voice.

"I realize you were probably hoping that I was going to meet you but it isn't time for that yet. This is a gift I chose especially for you. Open the box and this recording will continue."

I pulled open the box and gasped.

"This necklace is very special, aside from the design that is obviously made for you it acts as a locating device. Now don't freak out, it is only active when you are in trouble. The design is something very dear to me, it is a dragon wrapped around an emerald shaped heart. The dragon itself has a diamond asan eye representing you. The heart represents me, wear it always. I would hate for you to be hurt and alone.

Love,

Adias"

I smiled and slipped the necklace around my neck, as soon as it touch my chest it glowed a brilliant red and then died down. I smiled at the thought that went into the gift and at the hint my admirer had given me. He was obviously in griffindor, now it was just a matter of timebefore I figured out who it was.

Harry's POV

When I ran into Draco in the hallway all I wanted to do was tellhim it was me and kiss him, but if Ron and Hermione had taught me anything it was that patience wins more times than running into it headlong.

That night I watched as Draco from across the hall. I noticed that he was wearing the pendant I gave him and smiled. I had one just like it under my shirt, it would burn me if Draco was hurt or in trouble, ensuring that I would know whether I was sleeping or flying.

I watched him show it off to his friend and smiled, it was a fitting gift.

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm sitting on my porch smoking and I got an idea for another chapter. So here's myupdate, Enjoy!**

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Harry's Pov

I woke up to a searing pain on my chest. Looking down I saw the pendant was glow red on my chest. I got up and pulled on a shirt and grabbed my map and invibility cloak. As I ran down the steps I activated the map andsaw that Draco's dot was still in the Perfects bathroom. I ran around the corner and skidded to a stop in front of the door, unfortunantly I didn't know the password. I danced around the entrance about to blast inside when the door opened. I watched as a few grrifindors came out laughing and slipped inside while they were distracted. I wanted to beat the living snot out of them but I needed to find Draaco before it was too late.

I found him curled up in a ball in the middle of the bathroom, shaking and bruised. I took off my cloak and gently lifted him into mylap.

"Shhh, it's okay.I'm here." I gently brushed his hair off his face and smiled at him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Potter? What are you doing here?"

I stopped, "Uhh, I was out for a walk and saw the guys come out talking about teaching someone a lesson and came to check it out."

His laugh was strained, "Well that was a waste of money."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He sat up gingerly and winced. Pulling out his wand I heard him muttera few charms and heal himself.

"I paid them to beat me up."

I was shocked to say the least. "What? Why?"

He sighed and pulled out the pendant, "This is suppose to alert my secret admirer any time I'm hurt. I was trying to test it to see if it really worked."

I glared at him, "Really? Of all the stupid things to do you get me all worked up fora test?"

He looked confused, "What?"

I shook my head. "Just don't do that again. You test it too many times I...I mean he is most likely not going to come."

He smiled sadly and gotup, "He didn't bother showing up this time."

I watched him start to leave and called out, "Wait..."

He turned back and looked at me expectantly.

Getting up I walked towards him until we were close enough to touch. "You don't need to test him you know. If he really cares he'll come no matter what. If you want to meet him so bad you should just ask him to."

"He won't. He's trying to let me get to know him. It's sweet actually, for the first time in my life I feel wanted."

I smile at him and nodd. I watch him walk away and ignore the urge to call him back and tell him its me. I head back to bed still curiousabout why he opened up to me, but happy that he did.

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

Draco's POV

I had a sneaking suspicion that Potter was lying but I couldn't prove that it was him. Sighing I sat down on my bed and thought about earlier that day when he had run into me.

**WARNING LEMON SCENE (SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF)**

The feel of his hot solid body against mine had sent shivers up my spine. It took all my self control not to pull him into me and snog him. Slowly my hand drifted into my shorts as I imagined the scene differently.

^O^

I slid my fingers under Harry's chin and gently lifted his face as my mouth hungrily made contact with the nervous Gryffindor's trembling lips. I captured his lower lip between my teeth and sucked gently before releasing it and allowing my tongue to venture forth into Harry's waiting mouth.

I felt a sudden stiffness form above me and grinned wickedly as I began to rock my hips slowly back and forth. I tilted my head down even further and began to devour his neck, licking and biting tenderly as I felt the boys breath coming faster and faster. I gently bit Harry's earlobe and allowed my hot breath to drift across his neck causing his hairs to stand up... it was a rush to work the young boy into a frenzy like this.

My hand drifted down Harry's chest I continued to ravage his neck, quickly squeezing his nipples I made him arch his back before continuing down his abdomen, continueing my delicious torture...

My hands slid down the boys stomach and began to gently rub the outline of his erection, barely being contained by his blue jeans under his robe... I squeezed my fingers together gently and then roughly in alternating strokes as I continued to rub the Griffindor's crotch. Flipping the boy over I got down on my knees in front of him and ripped his robe open sending buttons flying across the room. I yanked Harry's shirt up and hastily unfastened his jeans causing him to squirm and moan through gritted teeth. Once the boy's throbbing hard-on had been released, I teasingly licked the head with the tip of my tongue and allowed my warm breath to cover the boys manhood... Harry was now moaning so loudly that I thought I was going to have to gag him... I lowered my head and took all of the boy into my mouth, tightening my lips around the base and bobbing rhythmically up and down while pressing my tongue against the bottom of his cock to massage the veins as I worked... Harry began rocking his hips urgently against my mouth. I could hear the boys breathing become faster and I knew he was getting closer and closer to releasing his passion. I reached up and squeezed Harry's nipples roughly and was thrilled when I felt his muscles begin to contract, trying to hold out as as long as he could. I sucked harder and moaned sending gentle vibrations across the boy's cock, finally sending him over the edge. I felt the boys hot juices flowing into my mouth...

After licking every drop of cum off his still throbbing erection, I crawled back up my spent lover and pressed my mouth against the quivering lips that awaited me.

^O^

I gasped and looked down to see that the vision had sent me over the edge and into my hand. Quickly I muttered a cleansing spell and resituated myself. I was so exhausted that I didn't notice acertain package that was sitting on my bedside table and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**LEMON SCENE OVER**

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

**Hope you all enjoied it. Remember to review! Also for the last reviewer, what did you mean OOC?**


	6. Chapter 6

***Pouts* No new reviews? Depressing... Oh, well here's another chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :-)**

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

Harry's POV

I was shocked to hear that Draco wanted to test me and despreately wanted to tell himthaat I did show up, but I knew that if I did he would continue to do the exact same thing again and again. So the next morning I sent him a note with a simple explanation.

**Draco,**

**I heard you felt the need to test my affection for you and I am a bit saddened by it. I did indeed feel the pendant alert me to your situation and I did rush to find you, but by the time I got there you had already been helped. Potter is right, if you continue to test the pendant I will stop responding, let me tell you a story.**

**There was once a boy who lived in a small village out in the countryside. He worked as a Shepperd, which meant he watched over a flock of sheep to make sure none of them got lost or eaten by a wolf. After a few weeks of working as a sheperd, the boy started to get bored. He decided to play a game. One day, he screamed, "Wolf! Wolf!", so that all the people in the village would think a big, bad wolf had come to eat all the sheep. All the villagers came running to try to chase off the wolf, but really, there was no wolf. The boy thought this was very funny, so the very next day, he did the same thing. This time, the villagers started to get angry. This only made the boy laugh harder. On the next day, the boy was watching his sheep when suddenly, a wolf appeared! "Wolf!, Wolf!" he cried. But no one came. They thought he was playing his mean joke again. The wolf laughed at the boy and told him that his fun and games had backfired. The boy was scared and tried desperately to bargain with the wolf, "Don't eat my sheep!" He said and the wolf laughed. "I will not eat the sheep today but I am very hungry." All of the sudden the wold lunged at the boy and gobbled him up. That day, the boy learned a very important lesson. He leaned that you should never lie because if you do, then people won't believe you even when you tell the truth.**

**Now that may seem like a depressing story to you but it is a muggle on that I grew up with, I hope you can learn from it.**

**Adias**

Draco's POV

I woke up and slowly streached, enjoying the feeling of my muscles slowly waking up. I grabbed blindly at my wand that I had left on my nightstand only to feel a box instead. Opening my eyes I saw my name on a colorfully wrapped package on my nightstand. Grinning I opened the letter and read it. It had a story about a boy who cried wolf in it. I felt bad trying to test his commitment the night before. Sighing I brought the package into my lap and pulled off the bow. Inside the box was a book and a quill. I smiled at the thought. Opening the journal I read the cover inside. The journal was meant to enlighten the reader, it would only write the truth even if you werent sure what the truth was. The quill was charmed to react to my thoughts so that I could daydream and it wouldstill write. Whispering the spell I set the journal down and started day dreaming.

After a few minutes I stopped and looked at what had been written.

_Last night I paid some Griffindors to beat me up, my only thought at the time was that I wanted to see if my admirer would actually come through. The only result was Harry Potter showing up and my admirer being disappointed. I was a bit curious about how my admirer knew what I said to Harry...It's almost as if my admirer...is...Harry. Could it be? -laughs- It would be a dream come true honestly, I've had a crush on him since fourth year. I'm going to write my admirer back and ask him. -sighs- Even if it is him, would he tell me?_

_Draco Malfoy_

^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^

**REVIEW!**


End file.
